


Dear Reader,

by RosaClearwater



Series: Facetious Fusions [14]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaClearwater/pseuds/RosaClearwater
Summary: Dear Reader,When one thinks of a play or a production, they might think of happier times. Of dramatic verbalizations that ensure the most incredulous of performances. Of dreams being made, of lives being saved, of tears being shared, and more...





	Dear Reader,

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> For those unfamiliar with the series this is attached to, this piece will only be a oneshot that has been inspired by a quotation. As much as I love ASoUE, I don't think I'd do justice to creating a story.
> 
> So, consider this satire if anything.

_Dear Reader,_

 

When one thinks of a play or a production, they might think of happier times. Of dramatic verbalizations that ensure the most incredulous of performances. Of dreams being made, of lives being saved, of tears being shared, and more.

 

If  _you_  wish to keep these glorious ideals of the stage firmly etched in your mind, you would probably do well to skip over this lugubrious chapter in the lives of the Baudelaire orphans. Take up volunteering, perhaps?

 

For within this story slinks a disconcerting tale of lion kings, vanilla ice cream, failed auditions, left-handed twins, a broken curtain, and a quartet of three. And while it is my dismal commitment to the disenchanting truth that leads to me write of such tales, you are under no such obligation. As such, I feel it is undoubtedly in your best interest to lay down this monstrous moment and delve into a far more joyful setting.

 

_With all due respect,_

 

Lemony Snicket

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what inspired this piece?
> 
> “After my tenth failed Lion King audition, I tried to stage my own version.” --- Titus, Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt


End file.
